


Tell the World I've Found a Home

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Feels, Gen, Loss, POV Chakotay (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Is it that easy for Chakotay to say goodbye?
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Tell the World I've Found a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Trekflower, I decided to do Chakotay's POV.
> 
> Paired with Kathryn's POV: [**Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544240)
> 
> I suggest you read Kathryn's POV first.

He watched his captain walk away to record her video message. 

It's been a long time since he's done one of these.

He told his sister that he joined the Maquis and practically said his goodbyes then and there. He left most of the possessions he had with Sekaya. He remembered the look on her face as he left.

To be honest, he thought he would die while in the Maquis. 

If someone died on a Maquis ship, they did their best to secretly contact their loved ones, if possible. Most, if not all, Maquis had said final goodbyes just like Chakotay had. The crew didn't carry many personal items with them. There was no time to bother with those when you were fighting the Cardassians.

Now his situation was different. He was Starfleet once again. This time it won't be because he's running away.

This time it's because he will no longer be able to be on Voyager.

Neither will Captain Janeway.

He decided to leave a message for crew, especially hinting at the former Maquis on the ship, telling them he was proud of how well they worked to be one crew and of their accomplishments on board Voyager. How he was proud to serve them all in some fashion and that he didn't regret donning the Starfleet uniform once more. 

He said that the little possessions he did have would be in B'Elanna's care. If they reached Alpha Quadrant, to give the items to his sister. He had no lover to say goodbye to. Seska was a Cardassian spy who had burned that relationship with her betrayal. If circumstances had been different, he would have entrusted the care of his possessions to her.

It wasn't really that hard for him to leave a message and what was a joke of a will and testament. It was a short message. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

He finished and stood up from the container he was sitting on. He walked and noticed that the captain has walking solemnly with her head dropped down. She must have just finished her video. He walked over as she approached the habitat from the grove of trees nearby.

He was a bit concerned and said, "Cap-Kathryn? Are you okay?" 

He was not used to calling her by her first name. It sounded foreign on his tongue. She nodded but he could tell it was hard for her; she had much more to lose. He put an arm around Kathryn as they went to finish putting up the structure.

What he didn't know was that all of his future videos will be much more difficult.

Because they would include personal ones to Kathryn.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written 6/12/2020.


End file.
